Forbidden love
by Lila-Takahashi
Summary: changed the Title it was with in the soul... Yugi is abandoned by his friends after he tells them that he loved Atemu, so he runs away. not knowing how Atemu truly felt for him. Summary in chapter 3..Also rating gone up because of rape
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Yugioh.

My every 1st fanfic took me a while to write it so enjoy it

Chapter 1

The Plan

Yugi slowly walked home from school. Atemu had once again ignored him. _It's all because of those damn girls always crowding around him. He said we could duel today at school. But once again he decides to flirt with the girls, _Thought Yugi as he trends through the ankle deep snow. _Will I hope Tea is not to busy to hang out, _he thought as he stopped to wait to cross the road. As he walked over to Tea's house he wondered him Atemu ever had feelings for him. He knows that he will always protect him but there is that question in back of Yugi's mind. Does he have feelings for me like I do? But Yugi is to shy to ask him. All of his friends knew about his feelings towards the spirit. Yugi just wish that he could tell Atemu but he is afraid that he may laugh at him and tell him to get a girlfriend like Tea, Joey and Trsition did. Yugi stop in when he got in front of Tea's house. He could see clearly what was going on inside. Tea and Atemu was making out. Yugi quickly turned around and ran right when Atemu saw him.

Inside the house Atemu and Tea was sitting on the couch. Tea had invited Atemu over to do some study but instead they started to make out Then he saw Yugi watching him. He knew that Yugi liked Tea but lately he seems to be distracted like if he liked someone else. Tea said that it was ok to make out and that Yugi liked someone else. So he didn't really worry about it. But after seeing the hurt look on Yugi's face made him wonder. "Tea who does Yugi like?" asked Atemu as he pulled out his math book. "Oh I don't know" she said with a little smile on her face. That gave it way to Atemu that she did know. Tea looked straight into Atemu's eyes that made him blush._ Does she mean me? Wait Yugi would never like me like that. He always liked Tea. So I don't even have a chance to be with him. Yugi is straight and I am bi… _Atemu's thoughts were stopped by Tea kissing him. " Tea we have to study" said Atemu as he pushed Tea off of him " Ah Atemu can't we play please." Replied Tea

At that time Atemu knew Tea only invited him over here was to hurt Yugi's feelings. " Tea I'm going home." Said Atemu as he got up off the couch. As he headed to the door he heard Tea shout something but he didn't hear her at all. He started down the road that was when he saw Yugi with Baruka. At first he thought they were just talking then he sense something was wrong with Yugi. So he ran up to them and when he reached them Atemu wished that he never saw them.

Marik and Yugi were kissing and when Yugi saw Atemu staring at them, he pulled away from Marik and ran towards the gameshop. Leaving Atemu and Marik staring at each other. "Marik what the hell is going on! What did you do to Yugi!" Shouted Atemu. He grasped a hold of Marik's coat ready to punch him in the face. " Calm down Atemu. Yugi the one who kissed me… He seemed upset about something, he came running down the street crying and he kept on saying that bitch that bitch. To find out that he saw you and Tea kissing." Said Marik. He looked at Atemu wondering if he got the hint. The look on Atemu's face told him otherwise " Atemu are you blind! Yugi likes you and he told Tea, Joey and Tristion. And they laughed at him… You know Tea likes you and she didn't like that Yugi had very strong feelings for you!" yelled Marik. Atemu got a dumbfounded look on his has. His thoughts were racing through his head. " I have to go home." Said Atemu as he ran pass Marik.

When Atemu ran into the gameshop and when he ran pass the kitchen he saw Yugi cutting his wrists. " Yugi what the hell are you doing!" Yelled Atemu. He took a hold of Yugi's hand that holds the knife and took it away from him. He looked down at Yugi. Atemu lead Yugi up to the bathroom and wrapped up his wrist. " Yugi what made you do this?" asked Atemu in a low voice. Yugi just looked at him and ran to his room. He did not want anything to do with Atemu right know. Yugi flopped onto his bed and cried into his pillow_. I trusted that bitch. I trusted her. How could she do that? After I told her how I fell about him and she knew I was going to come over to study today,_ thought Yugi. He heard a soft knock on the door Yugi knew it was Atemu but he didn't want to see him right know. He heard Atemu walk way. Yugi just buried his head in his pillows and cried himself to sleep.

In Yugi's dreams he was running towards Atemu but he very time he got closer Atemu moved way. Yugi could here Atemu laughing at him. Then Tea came into the dream. She to was laughing at Yugi. Yugi watched as Atemu and Tea walk away leaving Yugi alone in the darkness. Yugi jolted up out of bed. He was panting really hard almost if the dream had affected him. Yugi wished that he didn't have that dream. He will be thinking about it all day know. But its not like he had any thing else to do all day. His so-called friends abandoned him to hang out with the true King of Games. Yugi shook his head to remove the thoughts from his head. He knew that they are still his friends. But sometimes Yugi wonders if they are his friends. " Yugi hurry up you are going to make Atemu late for school." Yelled his grandpa from downstairs.

Yugi hurried up and got dressed and then he ran down stairs to meet Atemu and his friends at the door. Once again Tea was all over Atemu. He was smiling a bit but when he saw Yugi the smile disappeared. Yugi did not bother saying good bye. He just walked out the door. He did not even bother waiting for his friends. _Like they will notice that I gone they are too busy trying to be Atemu's best friends, _thought Yugi.

Back at the gameshop Atemu was trying to get Tea off of him. He saw the look on Yugi's face, and he hated when Yugi looked like that. "Come on lets go we can't have that little runt beating us to school" said Joey as he grabbed ahold of Atemu's coat. " Yeah all he does is whine and cry. He is just a little baby. Honestly Atemu how do you deal with him." Said Tea very coldly. Atemu looked at his friends with a surprised look. He could not believe that they were saying stuff about horrible things about Yugi. " Hey Atemu come on its time for school." Shouted Tristion from the car.

At school Yugi could feel the eyes of his classmates staring at him. He could hear what they were saying, they were saying " there goes the queer." So he just kept his head down and walked to class. At his desk he found that someone wrote all over it most of the writing were threats. Saying if he don't leave this school he will die and much more._ Great know I'm being threatened, whats next_ _is someone going to beat me up, _thought Yugi. There was a noise coming from the front of the class when Yugi looked up he saw Atemu and tea Kissing again. He could feel the tear form in his eyes. He got up got of his desk and ran past Atemu and Tea. Tea had a big smile on her face when she saw the tears in Yugi's eyes. She held tightly onto Atemu so he would not go running after him. Atemu tried to go after Yugi but he didn't want to hurt Tea. So he just stayed there.

Yugi ran all the way to the Museum. He ran right past Marik and his sister. He took up hiding in the Egyptian painting room. He stayed there all day Marik had come and check on him to see if he was ok but the didn't say a word. When it was time for the Museum to close Yugi went to the park that's were he came up with a plan to get Atemu to notice him. He was going to run away from everyone. _Then I will see how Atemu and his friends will react to it when they find out that I am gone,_ thought Yugi

Yugi slowly made his way to his house and to his amazement Tea, Joey or Tristion was there. Only his grandpa and Atemu. They were in the living room watching TV. _They didn't even notice I was gone,_ thought Yugi as he walked up the stairs to his room. He silently shut the door so he would not disturb them downstairs. He sat down at his desk and started to write his note to everyone. After he wrote the note he took a razor blade form the desk door and slit his wrist a bit to make it look like he cut his self. He let a little blood drip on the paper and then he placed the razor next to the paper.

After bandages up his wrist Yugi packed a light bag and climb out of the window. By now the sun had gone all the way down and it started to rain out. With one glance back at the gameshop, Yugi made his way down the road. Not knowing whats going to happen to him but hoping were ever he goes he will have a better life.

Atemu went up to Yugi's bedroom to see if he was ok. He saw him walk in but he didn't say a word. Yugi would have gotten in trouble for skipping school. So he walked up the stairs to Yugi's room to find it empty. Only a piece of paper sitting on his desk covered with drops of blood and with a bloody razor next to it. Atemu was scared to read it, but he did….

To who ever finds these letter,

I am leaving. I am running away, away from everyone who kicked me out of their lives when Atemu got his own body. All my friends just used me so they can be near the Pharaoh. Also to the one person I truly loved. He never noticed me at all. So with that said good bye….

Yugi

Atemu fell to his knees crying he didn't realize how much Yugi was shoved out of his own life when he got his own body. He wished he could have told Yugi how he felt but he was to scared in what his friends may think.

After crying, Atemu went downstairs to show Yugi's grandpa the letter. He read the letter very carefully " so he is gone. That's not good… we have to go and find him," said his grandpa. " Find who?" asked Tea who walked up behind Atemu and wrapped her arms around him. " Yugi he ran away." Replied Atemu who pushed Tea off of him. Grandpa went into the Kitchen to call the cops. That left Tea and Atemu alone in the living room.

Tea was tying to kiss Atemu but he kept on pushing her away. " Atemu just forget Yugi, he was just a pain in the neck any ways. He even fell in love with you. That got to tell you something about him. He is a queer any ways." Said Tea as she tightly wrapped he arms around Atemu chest. He looked down at her with the up most disgust look in his eyes. " Tea how could you say any thing about Yugi was he not your friend since elementary school!" asked Atemu. He shoved Tea off of him and got up off the couch. " Yeah he **was** but he always whined I had to fight his fights. Face it I only been nice to him just to see you. So have Joey and Trsiton too. He is nothing to us. Just a little pest that needs to leave," replied Tea very coldly. Atemu just could only stare at her with the up most disgust look ever. Now he knows why Yugi left, all of his friends had betrayed him. Yugi was now gone, gone from Atemu's grip.

A/N please tell me what you think of it


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own Yugioh 

Thank you to all reviewed the 1st chapter 

Chapter 2 

Forbidden love 

Yugi walked through the airport, tears were running down his face. He had hope that someone would stop him from boarding the plane but so far no one had come._ They properly didn't even notice that I'm gone,_ thought Yugi. He wiped the tears from his face and continued on his way. _Yugi, were are you,_ Yugi looked around because he thought that he heard Atemu voice, but he did not see him. He just walks onto the plane. Yugi took his seat next to the window. He was going to America. He already called up Duke so he could get a ride from the airport. He watched the rain melt way the snow from the ground. he sighed and turned away from the window. 

Back at the game shop Atemu was pacing back and forth. He was worried about Yugi, he never done this before. So Atemu was scared. Tea watched Atemu pace, she was getting bored of watching him." Atemu let's go up to your room" said Tea with a yawn. At that time Joey and Tristion walked in, they had a huge smile on their faces. " Atemu is it true that Yugi is gone," they said together. Atemu just glared at them, he could not believe what they were saying about Yugi. " Guys will you just shut up for once. Yugi is my friend and yours too. Why do you guys talk so poorly about him?" asked Atemu. " Well Yugi means nothing to us. He is just a pain in the ass," replied Tea as she wrapped her arms around him. Atemu pushed her off of him. Then he slammed his fist into the table. " Chill down man, we didn't know that you and Yugi were close. We thought that you hated him too," said Joey. As he helps Tea off the ground. " I want all of you guys to get out!" yelled Atemu. 

Atemu watched everyone leave. He had a feeling were Yugi was going. So he ran upstairs and grabbed a bag and started to pack. After he was down packing Atemu went into Grandpa's room and grabbed some money. He left a note telling him that he went after Yugi. He could not take it any more he had to tell Yugi how he felt about him. He did not care how his friends would think of him now. _Yugi I'm coming for you_ thought Atemu as he walked out the door and head toward the airport. 

While walking down the road he noticed a familiar black car behind him. The car pulled up next to him and someone pulled Atemu into the car. " Seto what are you doing I'm trying to go to America," said Atemu who shook the water from him. " Well Atemu I'm going to help you get to America so you can reclaim you're love for Yugi," he said in reply. Atemu looked at him with a curious look in his eyes. 

Yugi waked off the plane only to be tackled be Duke. " Hey Duke what ups," said Yugi who as slightly smiling. " Fine, fine Yugi I would like you to meet my girlfriend Liz," said Duke who was pointing to a girl all in black. " Hi" replied Yugi. They walked out of the airport and into Duke's car. "Yugi I got a phone call that Atemu is coming here for you," said Duke with a wink. _He is coming here for me? Why is he I thought he would be happy that I'm gone,_ thought Yugi. Duke just laughed and drove out of the airport. 

Atemu was dropped off be the airport. Seto had given him a ticket and some money so he could get to see Yugi. He told him that he already called Duke to tell Yugi that he was on his way to see him. He didn't believe how many people were helping him with this forbidden love. He quickly made his way to the plane and boarded it. He was on his way to be with Yugi. _Yugi I'm coming for you_ thought Atemu. He smiled at the thought that get he gets to tell how he truly feels about him 

Duke dropped Yugi off at a hotel and told him to wait for Atemu to find him. Also that the room was all paid for and that he would do whatever he wanted to do. As long as he came back to the room in 2 hours. Yugi didn't really think that Atemu would really come for him. So he just fell asleep. He was woken up by a knock on the door when he answered it, he was shocked that Atemu was Standing there. Before he could say any thing Atemu picked him up and kissed him. 

Yugi face was a bright red be the time Atemu put him down " Atemu why did you come here?"Asked Yugi in a shy tone. " To see you Yugi," replied Atemu " I love you," he added in a whisper. He placed his hand on Yugi's lap. Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. Atemu wrapped his arms around his waist. Then he picked Yugi up and carried him to the bedroom. They entered a world just for them. They were together and no one could stop them. 

A/N i know i ended it to fast but i do not have a computer at home. so i tybe at school and at my friend's house... please do not flame it... i'll mostly fix it when i get a computer make it better... but for know its done... 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N, I do not own Yugioh

Thanks for the reviews… sorry for all the mistakes I noticed them after I put the story on I don't know how to fix them xx. So enjoy the story. Oh yeah Liz Duke's girlfriend is my friend aka Kaira-Shinhan, as people would know her on Alyssa is me….

Surmmary- Yugi is getting along with his new life new friends and for once he is truly happy...but Tea, Joey and Tristion shows up and ruin his life again...

Chapter 3

New friends

Yugi woke up to someone knocking on the door. He looked around to see if Atemu was around but the running water coming from the bathroom told him other wise. So he rose from the bed and quickly put on some pant an ran to the door to find Duke and his girlfriend standing there with another girl who was holding a video camera and walking backwards. " Hi Duke… what is she doing?" asked Yugi pointing to the girl with the video camera. " Oh Alyssa she is just recording someone falling on their ass in the parking lot" replied Liz who was also watching Alyssa recording the person falling. " Oh ok…" said Yugi with a weird look on his face. He moved to the side to let Duke and Liz inside. Liz was dragging Alyssa along inside by her dog collar. Yugi stared at Alyssa and Liz with amusement. They were dresses like Final Fantasy characters. Alyssa was dressed like Yuffie from Final Fantasy 7 and Liz was dressed like Rinoa from Final Fantasy 8. They even had the haircuts to go with it.

When Atemu came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around into the front room, he almost dropped his towel luckily he caught it in time. He ran into the bedroom followed by Yugi. Alyssa and Liz started to laugh but got they both got a sharp look by Duke. " Sorry," they both said with a smile. " Guys be nice they are my friends," whispered Duke. Alyssa looked at her camera to find out that she was recording the whole thing. She took a big step and she tripped over nothing and landed on her face. Duke and Liz busted out laughing at Alyssa's luck.

Yugi came running out the room only to trip over Alyssa. Then Atemu followed him but he didn't trip over her. Instead he stepped on her right on the lower back. "OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW" Shouted Alyssa. Atemu quickly moved off her and he moved behind Yugi. " Alyssa you sounded like a dying dog," laughed Liz who was trying to control herself from laughing. Atemu and Yugi started to laugh at her. Duke gave up and let out a laugh so loud that the dogs in the alley cringe at the laugh. They started to howl in response. Liz fell on the ground laugh so hard that she almost passed outAlyssa started to poke her with a random stick. A/N do not ask were the stick came from I don't know Duke helped Liz back up on her feet. Alyssa was still lying on the floor. " Hi Duke what up?" asked Atemu he was still blushing at the fact what happened earlier. " Good… I hope you guys do not mind that I brought my girlfriend and her friend Alyssa over…" said Duke but the look on their faces told him that they didn't mind at all.

Duke, Yugi and Atemu all went into the kitchen to talk. Leaving Liz and Alyssa in the front room. "Hey Alyssa it was very good and long almost 6 inches." Said Liz with a smirk. "Really was it juicy as well" replied Alyssa A/N this is a real conversation that Liz and I had at the fair when we rode the scrambler "Yeah it was I could barley fit it on my mouth" sighed Liz. She turned around so she could see the look on guys' faces. She held in the laugh. Atemu, Duke and Yugi were trying to talk but the conversation that Alyssa and Liz was having were making them twitch. " Liz was meaty?' asked Alyssa who was trying really hard not to laugh at the fact the guys were twitching. " yeah it was meaty the juices ran down my neck when I bite It," said Liz. At that time the guys came out of the kitchen. " I am almost afraid to ask but what are you two talking about?" asked Duke. " We were talking about a sub… you know the sub that you can eat," replied Liz who let out a laugh along with Alyssa. Atemu, Duke and Yugi let out a sigh of relief. "Hey we all should go to the beach!" stated Alyssa with excitement. " Hey that is not a bad idea… we all can take my car," said Seto who came out of nowhere. Scaring Alyssa almost to death. The other just jump up from hearing his voice coming out of knows where. He just smiled and sat down next to Duke. He started to play with his ponytail. " Dude stops it… I am not that way…. Liz help," said Duke as he pushed Seto away from him. " Sorry Duke there is nothing I can't do right now…" laughed Liz. Duke gave her every evil glare. A glare that could kill if looks could really kill. "Really but at that Christmas party we did stuff… Your girlfriend recorded it remember," said Seto with a wink. "Duke I didn't know that you floated that way" said Alyssa with a laugh. Duke just put is head in his hands.

After they all got ready for the beach (Alyssa and Liz had to go back to Duke's house and change.) when they got back they found Atemu, Yugi and Seto playing spin the bottle. Alyssa still had video camera with her. "Wow a gay guys playing spin the bottle never saw that before" said Alyssa as she recorded it. "Alyssa does that video camera ever leave your hand," asked Duke. "Yeah once when I let Liz use it for the Christmas party" said Alyssa with a grin. Duke just growled at her. Everyone else laughed.

Everyone got inside Seto's limo. Yugi sat on Atemu lap and Atemu was nuzzling his neck. The others were playing a playing a game so they did not notice what was going on between Atemu and Yugi. One of Yugi's hands drifted downwards to Atemu's pants. He began to rub the rising bulge in Atemu's pants. Atemu nuzzling became a kiss leaving a trail from Yugi's neck to his lips. Atemu let out a soft moan when Yugi gently squeezed the bulge. That caught everyone's attention, they all looked over into Atemu and Yugi's way. " Come on guys save it for the bed!" Shouted Duke in utter disgust. " Sorry" said Yugi as he moved off Atemu's lap. He looked a little sad but Duke was right they should save it for tonight. " We have arrived at the beach sir," said the driver as he parked the car. Everyone got out of the car and ran towards the beach.

" Wow this beach is huge!" stated Alyssa with amazement as she ran right into the water followed by Liz who was dragging Duke along with her. The rest followed behind them. " Come on guys get in the water," shouted Liz as she dragged Duke into the very cold water. Atemu sat on the white sand. Yugi gladly jumped in the water and splashes Alyssa with water. Seto sat down next to Atemu. " Hey Atemu are you happy being here with Yugi… I mean would you miss your old life in Japan?" asked Seto. Atemu had to think about that. He knew what Seto was trying to get, he left so sudden that he could not tell Tea, Joey or Trsiton and grandpa. "SighSeto thanks for caring but I'm with Yugi that's all I ever want to do when I got my own body," said Atemu as he watch Yugi play in the water with Duke, Liz and Alyssa. He was happy to be with Yugi but a piece of him still wanted to be in Japan surrounded by people who warship him. _That was because I am the King of Games,_ thought Atemu. " Atemu came on join us," shout Yugi as Alyssa splashed him. Atemu got up off the sand and walked into the water. Yugi jumped on him and kissed him. They both fell into the water laughing.

After they left the beach they all went to get pizza. At the pizza parlor Alyssa almost suffered a head injury. From walking into the doors, then into a wall and then into the doors again. At the pizza parlor they all split up. Atemu and Yugi walked back to their hotel room only to find someone broke into to it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I do not own Yugioh… yes my 4th chapter I'm so happy yay… Warning, Warning this contains Yaoi Rape

Chapter 4

Unwelcome Guests

When Yugi and Atemu walked in their hotel room they found it a mess. " Who could have done this?" asked Yugi. He clung onto Atemu's arm. He had a bad feeling about this. " Yugi will you be ok if I run and go get the police?" ask Atemu. He looked down at Yugi. " Ye… yeah I'll be fine" said Yugi a frighten tone. Atemu kissed his forehead and ran off towards the police station. Yugi shut the door when Atemu was out of sight. When he walked in to the bedroom he notice the phone beside the bed. _Why didn't Atemu just call… maybe he didn't see the phone there,_ thought Yugi. He just shrugged and sat on the bed. He did not notice the closet door was ajar. Nor did he notice the rattling coming from the closet. " I guess I will take a shower," said Yugi to his self. So he made his way towards the bathroom. When he closed the door Tea, Tristion, and Joey came out of closet. " Joey next try holding in your farts next time," hissed Tea as she punched him in the arm. "OOOWWW you bitch!" shouted Joey. "Joey shut up!" yelled Tristion but it was to late Yugi came out of the bathroom "wha… what are you guys doing here… are you the ones who broke into here!" stated Yugi with frighten expression on his look.

T ea nodded to Tristion and Joey and they started to walk slowly towards Yugi cracking their fists. Yugi backed up into a corner. Joey and Tristion stood over him laughing. " what are you guys going to do to me" asked Yugi in scared tone. " Yugi, Yugi d you of all people would know. You're going to get fucked up. Joey and Tristion will beat you to a bloodily pulp. This is for taking Atemu way from us, now we can't use him get into clubs or anything…get him," said Tea coldly. Joey and Tristion started hitting Yugi on the face, soon blood began to pour out of his mouth and nose. Yugi could barely see. He fell to the ground and Joey and Tristion started to kick him hard in the gut and in the head. "this is what you get. If it was not for Atemu you would never had friends. We just hung around you just to get near him… When he got his own body we did not need you any more so we are going to dispose of you now," said Tea as she watched Joey and Tristion beat Yugi up. " ok boys that's good" she added. They backed off of Yugi and stood next to Tea. They watched as Yugi started to couch up dark thick blood. Tea licked some of Yugi's blood off of Joey's hand and Tristion's hand as well. Before they left Tea kicked Yugi in the gut a few times as well.

By the time Atemu return with the police Yugi was unconscious on the bedroom floor. The police called for ambience and Yugi was rushed to the ER where he was rushed in surgery for all the broken bone and head damage that was caused. Atemu paced back and forth in the waiting room waiting for one of the doctors to come out and tell him that Yugi was going to be all right. Soon Atemu fell asleep in the waiting. A doctor poking him with a pen woke him up. " Your brother is in ICU sir," said the doctor " He is my lover not my brother also we are not related at all! " stated Atemu angrily. The doctor looked at him weirdly " he is in the 6th floor in room 666," said the doctor as he walked away.

Atemu hurriedly to Yugi's room he was expecting him to be up but when he entered the room Yugi was out cold the nurse told him that he was in comma. Atemu sat down next to Yugi's bed. He firmly grasped Yugi's hand. " Yugi I promise I'll kill the ones who did this to you Yugi," said Atemu with an every evil look in his eyes. He fell back asleep next close to Yugi only to be woken up the nurse telling him he had to leave because Yugi had to go in for testing. So he made his way out of the hospital that's where he ran into Trsiton and Tea. " Oh Atemu he heard about Yugi. Who could have done that to poor Yugi," said Tea with an innocence look on her face. "I do not know but I'm going to make them pay," replied Atemu who was clutching his hands together. Trsiton almost took a step back from Atemu but Tea stopped him. " Atemu you want to walk with us to are hotel room," said Tea with smile. Atemu nodded with agreement. He wondered why they would not go see Yugi but he didn't ask.

They made their way back to Tea and Trsiton hotel room. When Atemu entered he saw Joey sitting with Seto. They were watching the news. " Man dude sorry what happened about Yugi we saw it on the news… do you know who did?" asked Joey who gave Atemu a half a hug. " No I do not know who did it but they are going to pay," said Atemu. He sat down next to Seto who was sitting on the couch. He was amaze that everyone actually cared for Yugi except for Seto he already knew he cared but the others surprised him. _What they said in Japan_ _must have not been true for them to come down from Japan… wait why are they down from Japan the news could not have reach there over a night,_ thought Atemu. " Hey guys why are you down from Japan?" asked Atemu looking at them. " We came down from Japan to find you guys… we called Seto and he told us where you two were," said Tea as she hugged Atemu tightly. She turned way from him and winked at Joey and Trsiton. " Hey we are going to the store you two want anything?" asked Tea as she headed towards the door. Seto and Atemu shook their heads no.

Atemu watch them as they left. Seto had turned the TV off. "Atemu are you going to be ok?" he asked as he slowly kissed Atemu's neck. Atemu pushed Seto away from him " Knock it off Seto," said Atemu angrily. So Seto got up and went to the kitchen and got a drink of water. " Atemu you want any thing to drink?" asked Seto "Yeah a glass of water" replied Atemu. Seto smiled warmly at this, he dropped two small round pills in Atemu glass. The pills dissolved quickly. Seto stirred it with a spoon and watched the pills disappear. He walked back into the living room and handed Atemu the glass. Atemu took a big drink from the glass and sat it down on the table. Right after that he started to feel light head soon he could not move. " Wha… what di…did you do…to me," Atemu asked as he tried to move. " Oh it's a new type of drug my company made… it leave the taker completely paralyzed… well almost the taker can still talk," said Seto as pulled Atemu on to the floor. "Now don't move this won't hurt," he said with a chuckle. Seto started to undo Atemu pants then pulling them off of him. "You bastard… I thought you were my friend," said Atemu who was tiring to get away from him.

" No good the floor just won't do… the bed will do so much better," Seto said as he picked Atemu up off the floor and carried him to the bedroom. He gently sat Atemu on the bed and began to fondle with Atemu's boxers. " So soft…" whispered Seto as hi pulled them straight off of Atemu. He took a hold of Atemu penis and slowly put in his mouth. Seto's tongue danced around the head while his hands began to pump. Atemu tried not to enjoy it but he started to moan with pleasure._ Yugi I'm so sorry_, cried Atemu in his head. Seto soon took the while penis into his mouth enjoy ever minute of it. Seto's tongue swirled around the penis. "Mum your so big… Atemu," said Seto lustfully. Seto sat up and undid his own pants and pulled them off. Then he pulled out his dick and rubbed it up against Atemu's dick. " Atemu you make me horny," said Seto as he shoved his dick into Atemu's mouth. He tried to shove Seto's dick out of his mouth but all he could do is swirl his tongue around it." AHHH Atemu do it again," screamed Seto.

Seto became bored with this, so he flipped Atemu over onto his belly. " Seto I'll get you back…" said Atemu. " I'll wait for that day but for know you're mine to play with," he said as he shoved his dick into Atemu's ass. Atemu let a loud moan. " That's right Atemu feel the pleasure… your ass is so tight it feels so good." Moaned Seto as he plunged deeper into Atemu. He would slowly pull his dick out then Seto would force it back into Atemu causing pain as well. " ARGGGGG…" shouted Atemu in pain. Atemu felt one of his fingers twitch. He realizes that the drug was wearing off. He gave a little smile at this. Seto didn't notice that that the drug was wearing off, he was to busy thrusting into Atemu to notice it. Atemu felt some movement in his left leg. When he moved it to the side Seto caught on. He quickly reached into his pants pocket that where lying next to him and grabbed a pill and forced down Atemu's throat. " There, there we can't have regaining movement know could we," said Seto as he pulled out his dick once again and shoved it back into Atemu. Atemu let out another scream of pain when he felt Seto enter him again.

Meanwhile at the hospital Tea, Joey and Trsiton walked into Yugi's room only to find him surround by people. The guy they knew but the two girls they didn't know. " Duke…what are you doing here?" asked Tea. " Oh we are here to see Yugi… Why are you guys here?" replied Duke. " We are here to see Yugi was well," said Tea. She did not like the look one of the girls was giving her. _It feels like she is staring right through me… man why to this people have to be in here. Know we can't kill Yugi,_ thought Tea. " Hey Alyssa that bitchy looking girl is here to kill Yugi. I can tell because of my telepathic powers," whispered Liz in Alyssa's ear. "Then lets follow them," replied Alyssa very quietly. Liz nodded with agreement. Joey grabbed a hold of her elbow and dragged them out of the room. " Tea lets come back on a later date when no one is near Yugi," He said quietly. Trsiton and Tea nodded with agreement. They started to walkout only to be followed by Liz and Alyssa. They followed them until they got to a hotel room…

A/N What happen well wait until the next Chapter

A/N well another chapter done. Phew such hard work typing on a computer my fingers are cramped up… Just joking… anime sweat drop well I will be working on another story soon as my friend Liz writes the first part we are writing a series of stories together… we will be posting them on Fanfiction so look for them! (Liz aka Kaira-Shinhan she writes good stories you should go and read them and leave a review for she is a lonely child. She has no life. Liz is a very weird child she needs help in the mind…Just kidding… wait but she is weird and she does need help in the mind… so go and read her stories if you want )


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya… sorry for not up-dating but I got side tracked by writing other stories… so this is my 5th chapter it will contain sexual themes and death…also please leave a review if you want… and Yugioh do not belong to me… lalalalalalalala this will most likely be my last chapter in this story….

Chapter 5

Death

Duke quickly flew to his car. _Shit how could I let them out of my sights…there're going to get into trouble "again" _thought Duke. He started up the car and speed out o the hospital parking lot leaving a trail of tire marks on the pavement. GEEZZZ it's a hospital parking lot Duke have some respect for the sick and old people that may be there… _Like you have any thing to say Alyssa, you and Liz both broke an elevator in a hospital_… shut up, sorry for that out burst the voice's in my head is talking again… Duke speed through stop lights and signs, he knew were they were going. _I just hope I get there before anything happens,_ thought Duke as he slammed on his brakes when he saw them getting shot by Seto with ak-47 magnum. Duke a u-e in the road and he pulled into the parking lot.

When he got out of the car he could see Tea, Joey and Trsiton standing with Seto and Atemu. Joey and Trsiton were pulling Alyssa and Liz's bleeding bodies into the hotel room. He ran up the door and ram down the door, only to get hit over the head the butt (metal backing) of the gun breaking his neck in the process, killing him insistently and Alyssa and Liz's bled to death from the ak-47 magnum wound. (Which is in the upper stomach)

" What should we do with him Seto he saw everything… surly he'll the cops," said Tea who for the moment was playing with Joey. " Not a damn thing… we will make it look like he "killed" them and then he'll kill his self," he said with an evil grin. Atemu sighed heavily. He could not believe that his "so-called" friends were doing this. He wished he was by Yugi's side right now, but he knew that he could not escape. His only way out was to kill his captures. But deep down in his heart he knew he could not do that. " Seto what an evil plan that is… I love it," squealed Tea with enjoyment because Joey twisted one of her nipples. Joey smiled with pleasure while one of Tea's hand slid down into his pants and started to rub the growing bulge. Trsiton pulled off her skirt and panties. He started to massage her vagina very slowly. Atemu looked way with disgust. Seto smiled as he sat down on the floor in front of Tea and started to lick her vagina while Trsiton massage her. They all went into the bedroom and locked the door forgetting that Atemu was setting out there. Atemu smiled to himself, this was his chance to escape. He went over to Dukes dead body and search for his car keys. He found them in his front left pocket. _Yugi I'm on my way_ he said in his head. Atemu dashed out of the door. While on the bedroom Tea, Joey, Seto and Trsiton were too busy to hear the car started up.

On the way to the hospital, Atemu had run many stop signs and lights. He also went past the speed limit almost causing accident on the way. (MY FRIEND IS TRYING TO CORRECT MY GRAMMER/ WRITING). When Atemu got the parking lot of the hospital he parked on the flowerbed. He did not care that people were yelling at him to move is car. All he cared about was getting to Yugi and nothing else. Atemu ran to the elevator and pushed the floor number. He paced around the elevator. The elevator shook violently and came to a quick stop. " Fuck!!!" shouted Atemu as he pounded on the doors. He had no other choice to but to climb up into the shaft and started climbing. He noticed that he was only on the second floor and Yugi was on the very top floor. So he climbs and climbs.

When he reach the top floor he found the door open _what the…_ thought Atemu. He climbs up and ran towards Yugi room and was greeted by a long eerie beep noise. He looked at the Yugi's heartbeat on the motor and saw it was flat. " Yu…Yugi!!!!!!!!!" screamed Atemu. He fell down to his knees and burst into tears. He sat there for a long while crying over Yugi's body. He could sense the life energy was gone from his body. He crawled up next to Yugi and embraced him in his arms and Atemu soon fell sleep. In his dreams he was setting next to Yugi and they were talking but Atemu could not hear Yugi's voice. Every time he went to go touch Yugi would disappear and reappear. He went to go and speak but he could not find his voice to speak with. He wanted to hear and touch Yugi but he kept on disappear and then slowly reappear. Then soon when Yugi disappeared he never came back.

The police shook Atemu awake. " Your Atemu right?" asked officer one. Atemu nodded yes. " Well you please get up sir… you are under arrest for the murder of Duke, Alyssa and Liz. Also Yugi," said officer two. Atemu cocked his head to the side. "Wha…what do you mean Seto killed them. Not me," replied Atemu. " Right and he killed president Kennedy too… Seto Kaiba would not harm a fly," said officer one. He grabbed a hold of Atemu's arms and dragged him into the hallway. He placed the cuff tightly around Atemu's wrist. He didn't try to struggle the officer arrest. He just sighed very heavily and was walked into the elevator. On the 1st floor they escorted through the front doors were Seto and Tea was standing. Teas looked like she crying and Seto had his arms were wrapped around her. "Atemu how could you they were are friends and you killed them," Cried Tea. Atemu looked down at his feet and started to cry. He was shoved in the back of the cop car and they drove off sirens and all. Seto and Tea smiled evilly as they watched Atemu rode off in the cop car.

Hello…. This will mostly be my last chapter of this story but I am thinking if writing a sequel to this story… if you think it's a good idea please leave a review saying so or if its not a good idea… Also there is another version to this chapter if you want to hear it please send me e-mail if you want to hear it and if more people like that version I'll erase this chapter and put that one up instead… please leave a review if you want.


End file.
